Don't Make Me Wait
by Supernatural-Superhero
Summary: Spitfire oneshot. At the moment, it's just going to stay as the one, but if it's received well and I've got time on my hands, I'll update it up to a collection of them.


Wally sat up, his heart racing erratically. Gasping back scared breaths, he frantically searched around the room, trying to place himself in the world. He managed to tell himself he was at his home, in his bedroom. Rain was hammering down outside, but the sound doesn't register in his mind, his frantic breathing blocking out everything else. Standing up and reaching into his wardrobe, he pulled on a sweatshirt, before racing out the door.

Artemis was lying awake in her room to Mount Justice, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain as it danced down her window. She got up and walked over to her window, glancing out to look up at the sky. The dark, dangerous looking clouds flashed as lightning struck. Artemis closed her eyes and counted down. 1… 2… 3… Thunder crashed, the sound booming in the distance. She placed a hand against the cool glass and rested her forehead against it. Closing her eyes and listening to the way the rain bounced against the surfaces outside, she jumped when she heard her name. Whispered in the dark, the sound swelled in her ears and she'd know that voice from anywhere. Artemis pounced back, eyes wide open when she looked at the boy standing before her. "Wally?" She gasped, taking in his soaked hair and shoulders; his damp clothes and bare feet; his wide eyes and breathless gasps. Suddenly, he was holding her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She stood still for a few moments, shocked at what he was doing, but she felt his heart racing beneath his chest; his short breaths and his burning need to just hold her for a little while. His face was turned into her neck and she placed one hand against the back of his head, stroking his dripping hair, the other wrapped around his waist. She realised he was still in his pyjamas and wondered what he was doing in her arms. He abruptly pulled back, out of her arms and was up against the wall, leaning against it whilst taking deep breaths. He was out of her reach in the blink of an eye and Artemis watched him try to calm himself.

Approaching him slowly, she reached him and he looked at her, staring intently into her eyes as his breaths became more even. They stood like that for a minute, watching each other, before Wally was once again breathing at a normal rate. He dropped his gaze and didn't meet her eyes whilst she searched her face. His face lit up as lightning struck outside, his freckles stark against the white from the sudden light. Artemis silently counted, 1… 2. Thunder filled the silence between the two, the sound consuming the room. Once it passed, Artemis reached for Wally's hand. He tensed, not expecting the archer's slender hand to fit so perfectly in his own. Gently, she asked "Wally, what are you doing here?" He glanced up at her, but quickly looked away again. He felt defeated and it showed as his shoulders slumped.

"I… I had a nightmare." He shuddered and Artemis watched the shadows play across his face. He was so troubled and Artemis realised that his hand was shaking in hers, slick with sweat. Pulling him closer, so he wasn't leaning on the wall for support, she rested her hands against his damp sweatshirt before pulling it up. Her only thought was to make him more comfortable and this wet sweatshirt was preventing that from happening. His shirt underneath was damp, but only because the sweatshirt was leaking through. She met little resistance and once she pulled the sweatshirt over his head, Wally leaned in and captured her lips with his. Taking the sweatshirt from her as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves, he cupped her face with his hands and her arms rested on his waist. He took all his need for her and put it into their kiss, met by enough passion to make his mind go blank. Artemis tightened her grip on his shirt, grabbing it into her fists, pulling him closer and closer. Deepening the kiss, Artemis opened her mouth slightly and breathed Wally in, her tongue darting in and meeting his. After a few moments, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare. You're safe now."

Holding his hand in hers, she pulled him over to the bed and he climbed in after her. His shirt was a little damp, but Artemis didn't feel it as he held Wally in her arms. The two lay there, face to face, arms wrapped around each other. Artemis watches as Wally relaxed, sleep setting back into his features. He closed his eyes and whispered a thank you to her, before pulling her closer. Lightning struck again, the room illuminating with its brightness. Artemis began to count. 1. Thunder was overhead, the sound so loud that she pressed up against the speedster, using him to shield her ears. She looked up at him as the storm passed over, watching his breaths slow, his chest rising and falling at a pace Artemis was more comfortable with. A sleepy smile played across his face and he suddenly kissed her again, his lips meeting hers briefly. He didn't even open his eyes, just trusted her to be where he wanted her to be. She couldn't hold back a smile and closed her eyes.


End file.
